Invading the Teletubbies
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Me and some people deceided to be on the teletubbies show, but we destroy it and make them all very hyper, read and learn my friends. [DONE maybe]
1. Beginning to Madness

Invading the Teletubbies

A/n: Seriously majorly not out of boredom just sheer stupidity.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teletubbies or anything else just the plot.

* * *

Dipsy: Dipsy is bored what do we do guys? 

La-la: We can call our friends

Po: Who?

Tinky-winky: I know (picks up the phone)

Phone: ring bring ting. _We aren't here finding a way into teletubbie land leave a message at the moo, cluckkkkkkk._

Tinky-winky: their on there way here already.

All of them: Ohhhhhhh....yayyyyy!

Door: Ding Dong Dope

Okane: (walks in) nice doorbell jeje.

Dev: Yes bravo you weed sucking fa-

Mjr: (covers her mouth) I luve you!! (smiles brightly)

Po: yeah, owr friends.

La-la: Wanna pway fwends?

Dev: No

Mjr & Okane: Yes let's watch your TV tummies

Dipsy: Owah okway (giggles)

They all start running around bobbing their heads and speed outside to the hill while shaking their chubby bottoms.

Dev, Okane, Mjr: (stare as they leave)

Okane: Fun (waddles while shaking head and moving at unnatural speeds)

Mjr & Dev do the same. As they all get out to the TV hill and stare at the sun baby.

Sun baby: Ahhahahha. Eekkk (giggles cutely) yay (claps hands)

Okane & Dev: Aweeeee I want it

Mjr: (jumps up pretending to catch it but accidentally does and knocks the sun out of the sky) Whoops hehe. (looks innocent)

Po: Nooooo! Sunny gwone

La-la: Wahhh

Mjr: I'm sorry

Dipsy: You better be sorry

Announcer: Yeah not the lights are going (everything goes black) to go out

Tinky-winky: Uhoh, I'll use my tubbie TV (his stomach starts glowing)

Okane: Who touched my rear end?

Dev: Sorry

Po: Po to the rescue (makes her tummy glow too)

La-la: I'm yellow

Dev: Cool, I'm skin colored

Dipsy: Apricot?

Dev: No, skin colored

La-la: Brown?

Dev: NO SKIN COLORED

Okane: DEV DON'T SCREAM AT THEM

Mjr: Uh...?

Tinky-winky: I fwound the switch (turns lights on)

La-la: Yay!

Okane: Where's nu-nu?

Nu-nu: (from the grass house) beep beep...

Mjr: Vacuum cleaner (runs to the house to play with Nu-nu)

Everybody: Noooooo

Announcer: Mjr wants to play with Nu-nu. What will the tubbies do now?

Dipsy: Save him (runs behind a hill)

Tinky-winky: What is Dipsy doing?

Dipsy: (comes out with a superhero costume on)

Announcer: Looks like Dipsy wants to be a superhero

Okane: Me too (rips shirt off to reveal a costume of her own) Lets go Dipsyboy!

Okane and Dipsy run after Mjr trying to stop him from breaking Nu-nu. La-la, Tinky-winky, Dev, and Po sit down on the TV hill.

GRASS HOUSE

Mjr: (dances on top of the house then jumps in the hole)

Okane & Dipsy: (do the same)

Mjr: Nu-nu (gets off slide) Wanna play?

Nu-nu: (backs away) beep-beep?

Dipsy and Okane arrive coming down the slide on their feet doing the superman pose.

Mjr: It's okay Nu-nu. I'll fix you (pushes a button)

Nu-nu: (blows up)

Dipsy: Noooo!

Okane: Mjr you masochist

Mjr: I thought it was the on button

Okane: Well it says self destruct right on the button

Dipsy: And he was already on. NU-NU (cries)

Mjr: Okane come here

Okane: (walks over to Mjr) What?

Mjr: (whispering) Lets make up for it by making them dinner, wink-wink

Okane: (looks at him) you do wink-wink not say it!

Mjr: Oh (wink-wink)

Okane: Well it sounds like a plan. DIPSYBOY!

Dipsy: Yes Captain Money

Okane: Round everybody up Mjr has offered to cook dinner

Dipsy: Yes sir (flies out)

Okane & Mjr: O.o

ON TV HILL

Dev: Duck, Duck, tellatubbie (tags Po and runs)

Po: (gets up and chases her) Po is slow.

Po doesn't catch Dev so she goes again and picks La-la and La-la tags her. Po starts to cry because she is always it. Then Tinky-winky being the great big brother he is takes Po's turns.

Dipsy: (flies into the middle of their circle) Mjr broke Nu-nu so he's going two cwook us dinner.

Dev: Hehe, sounds like a plan

Announcer: Teletubbies what do you think of Mjr's Kindness?

Teletubbies: Yayyyyyy!

AN HOUR LATER

Tinky-winky has **his** purse, Dipsy is out of his costume and has his huge hat on, La-la has her big red ball, and Po is on her scooter. Mjr, Dev, & Okane are in the kitchen cooking.

Okane: Okay, Mjr this is all yours

Dev: Yes tell us what to do

Mjr: Well let's see what makes these guys tick

Dev & Okane: (rubbing hands evilly) SUGAR!!!

Mjr: (wipes out a can of sugar) put 4 cups in each bowl

Okane & Dev listen then serve the teletubbies. The teletubbies eat the sugar with one gulp as Okane watched for and sign of a sugar high. 5 minutes later they were all still calm and waiting for the next dish.

Okane: Mjr it's not working what's next?

Mjr: This (gives them a can of green beans and 4 forks)

Dev goes out and gives them the green beans and yet again nothing happens. So she walks back in the kitchen frustrated.

Okane: (sitting on bread) didn't work, eh?

Dev: Nope, Mjr what's next?

Mjr: (pushes Okane off the bread) flat bread

Okane: Ow...

Mjr: Shuddup and take it to them

Okane: (stands up) Fine

After Okane gave them the flat bread they didn't show any reaction at all. They looked like zombies.

Okane: (walks back in) that almost killed them!

Allye: (in a distance) yes burn them ahahahhahahahahaha ha.

Dev: Oh well I hope these Oyster crackers work, it does for Hiei!

So Dev walks out and tosses oyster crackers all over the table. The teletubbies over the bread shock attack the table and savagely eat. But after a while they are back to normal. But Tinky-winky's purse is strung on La-la's antenna, and Po is upside down in her chair while Dipsy is lost in his hat walking on the table.

Dev: That didn't work either! Kinda did but then it didn't.

Okane: Well next I've got relish

Mjr: No I don't wanna give them relish. That is insane too strong. Plus I doubt it will work

Okane: I've scoped these guys out, relish works I swear it.

Okane walks to the table and hands everybody a spoonful of relish.

Dev: (to the tune of Mary Poppins) to make them all legal maniacs.

Mjr: In the most delightful way!

* * *

A/n: Haha cliffy, Does the relish work? I don't think so I mean these tubbies are tough. Review if you want. 


	2. Spraying

Chapter 2

A/n: AJJAJJAAAJAJAJ I'm an evil tea pot short and stout.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

AN HOUR LATER 

Dipsy: I AM **_DISPYBOY_**!!!!

Poh: GAHHHHH

Mjr: AHH SAVE US ALL

Okane: that relish didn't make them hyper it made them all _destructable_.

Tinky-winky: Wooo (Tosses a chair at Poh)

Poh: Ow (starts laughing)

Dev: (Comes out of the closet) **Alright time to end this** (Whips out squirt guns)

Okane: I want one (takes squirt gun) DIE EVIL BUNNIES (runs out side and starts sparying the tubbieland bunnies.)

Sun Baby: (Finally makes it back in the sky) (makes an O face) uh-oh Eakkk (smiles and claps)

Mjr: No Okane (takes a squirt gun) (runs outside) OKANE DIE!! (squirts Okane and they have a water gun fight.

Dev: (watching them) that's not what I got them for

La-la: Then what did you get them for?

Dev: THIS (turns around and squirts Dipsy)

Dipsy: AHH I'M MELTING (melts)

Dev: It works Yay! (starts melting all the teletubbies)

Teletubbies: (melts)

Mjr & Okane: Where did they go?

Dev: (points to their feet)

Okane: Ewuah Tinky-winky goo (crooked smile) (shrugs) Oh well

* * *

A/n: THE END 


End file.
